1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot system, a robot, and a robot control apparatus.
2. Related Art
Research and development of methods of teaching actions to robots are carried out.
In this regard, a method of grasping an operating device attached to an arm and teaching an action to a robot by direct teaching is known (see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2014-184541)).
However, according to the method, in direct teaching it is impossible to move the joint of the arm with the position and the attitude of the hand tip of the robot fixed, and it may be difficult to teach a desired action to the robot.